


Together Forever

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: In the face of impending doom, at least they're together





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble + is complete as stands and will not be expanded.

With over a ton of metal flying at them in the form of a van, G and Sam looked at each other despairingly. They couldn’t see how they were going to get out of this alive, even with Sam’s driving skills.

Callen reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand where it rested on the gear stick. They stared at one another, each wanting the other’s face to be the last thing they saw.

The van was still visible in their peripheral vision, as it came ever closer. Just before it hit them, Sam mouthed “I love you G,” at his partner.

Callen’s reply of “I love you too,” was lost in the screech of metal and glass as the van impacted the front of the Challenger and then everything went dark.


End file.
